


Resolution

by Cloud889



Series: Problems and Solutions [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Dates, M/M, Poor Mycroft, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud889/pseuds/Cloud889
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock finally asked John on a first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sherlock finally asked John on a first date. John was dying from curiosity wondering what he came up with. He tried to grill him for answers but Sherlock wouldn’t budge.

“Are we going to a crime scene?”

“No”

“Are we going to the morgue?”

“No”

“Are we going to stop a crime from being committed?”

“NO”

“Do I dare to suggest a restaurant then?”

“No”

John sighed and stopped asking questions.

***

In the appointed day john was very nervous. Sherlock didn’t reveal anything about where they were going and he didn’t know what he should wear; formal, casual, costumes… John snorted at the last thought, although you never knew with Sherlock. He finally decided to dress normally and wait to see if Sherlock would say anything about it; he didn’t. They left the apartment at one p.m.

They hailed a cap, Sherlock gave a piece of paper to the cabbie who nodded and took off. John stared at the window forcefully stopping himself from asking Sherlock about their destination. If Sherlock wanted it to be a surprise so be it.

To his astonishment the cap pulled at a private airport. Sherlock paid and left waiting impatiently for John to come out as well. John got out reluctantly wondering for the hundredth time what was Sherlock planning.

Sherlock walked purposefully to a waiting jet. He climbed up expecting John to follow, which he did. John’s eyes widened at the luxury of the interior of the plane. Sherlock slouched on one of the seats and he dazedly sat opposite to him.

“What is this?”

“A plane?”

“Sherlock!!”

“Courtesy of Mycroft”

“Ah!”

They were silent after that. There were two glasses of champagne on the table between the seats. He gratefully grabbed one. He debated with himself if he should ask any more questions and decided against it. He would wait and be surprised like Sherlock intended him to be.

***

They were up in the air for about an hour when Sherlock suddenly asked.

“So, how do you like it?”

“Excuse me?”

Sherlock rolled his eyes.

“The date. How do you like it?”

John was confused for a second before his eyes widened in understanding.

“You mean this is the date. On the airplane?”

“Yes.”

“It’s…” John paused and looked at the luxurious interior of the jet, the two fancy glasses of champagne, and the gorgeous scenery seen out of the window. He looked back at Sherlock who had a concentrated look on his face. John smiled.

“It’s wonderful.”

Sherlock smiled back.

“So, this what you came up with?”

“Yes. I found it as the best solution to enjoy your company without having to tolerate the idiocies of other people.”

John have got to hand it to Sherlock at the ingenuity of the plan. And it has one important merit; even if Lestrade wanted to consult Sherlock, he couldn’t reach him.

John was feeling content as he sipped from his glass.

“So how do you like the idea of sex in the air?”

John chocked on his champagne.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock calmly waited for John to catch his breath. After several minutes a red faced John glared at Sherlock.

“Are you out of your bloody mind?”

“Why?”

“Why? WHY?? First of all the pilot is right over there” John pointed at the cockpit.”

“So? It only means we need to be quiet.”

John glared at Sherlock smug face.

“Or we could get creative.”

“Creative?”

“Gags”

John flushed.

“Gags??”

“For you obviously, you get really loud.”

John glared.

“If anyone needs to be gagged, it’s you.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes.

“At other times _perhaps_ , but not during sex.”

John pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Just stop arguing because it doesn’t matter what you say, I won’t have sex with you on this plane.”

“Fine.”

“Good.”

They glared at each other before each one turned his head away.

They were silent for several minutes before John sighed.

“That’s ridiculous. We should enjoy our date not get mad at each other.”

“You are the one ruining the date.”

“I thought you wanted a normal date? People have sex when they come back home not _during_ the date.”

“That’s what _boring_ people do.”

“Well you are interesting all the time, why don’t you have a break and be boring for one day?”

“Why _you_ don’t have a break of being prudish for one day?”

“I’m not being _prudish_ , I’m being sensible.”

Sherlock snorted.

“Yeah right.”

“Why do you care so much about this?”

“Because I wanted this date to be special, to be memorable.”

“And only sex in a private jet would make it that?”

“Well, have you done that with anyone before?”

John blinked.

“What?”

“Have you ever done that before? With anyone else you dated?”

“I… no, I haven’t.”

“See??”

John smiled fondly at Sherlock.

“You know any date with you would be more special and memorable than any other date I had before. You don’t need to do extra things.”

Sherlock huffed and looked away. John felt such a surge of emotion for his… what were the best words to describe Sherlock? Best friend, lover, roommate, bane of his existence, light of his life. Maybe all of them combined.

He stood up and knelt in front of Sherlock who looked questioningly at him.

“You know there’s a way to ensure my silence without restoring to gags.” John grinned mischievously at him.

Sherlock eyes widened.

“But if _you_ can stay silent” John said as he lowered Sherlock’s zipper with his teeth.

“That’s debatable.”

***

The pilot and the co-pilot were startled by a loud noise.

“Was that…”

“Yup”

“Oh”

After several minutes another sound was heard.

“And that…”

“Yes”

“Ah”

After a pregnant pause the co-pilot asked.

“Should we tell them about the security cameras?”

“… No”

“Okay. But why?”

“Because I’m planning to make Mycroft Holmes see the video and then we’ll know once and for all if he is human or emotionless robot.”

“Ahh that’s actually brilliant.”

“Thank you.”

When the two men executed their plan the next day they did not only discover that Mycroft was actually human but also that he can be very cruel and creative in his punishments.


End file.
